their little secret
by Pink Ikawa 001
Summary: ever wounder what would happen if Izumi and Yoshitaka were alone in the mansion, at night? together? this stuff aint for younger kids! one shot! and i decided to take everyones advice and change the rating to T instead of M.


Hi hi HIMM fans! I'm pink Ikawa, and I recently watched the whole series of HIMM. I came here and noticed there weren't very many fanfics about this anime; so here's an extra story to read. Don't read this if you don't understand where babies come from! I also decided Pochi won't be in this story. He'll ruin the big scene…XD also i might have written the rating wrong. i dont know if sexual stuff goes under T, or M.

DISCLAIMER: I DON 'T OWN HIMM, JUST THIS ONESHOT. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

"Sayonara! Onee-san!" Mitsuki yells to her sister as she and Anna make their way to the gate, where a car was waiting for them. "Try not to increase your debt while were gone!"

"I will return to you tomorrow, my love!" was Anna's good bye as she waved to Izumi.

Izumi was standing on the steps next to Yoshitaka, waving back to her sister and her… uh… friend. "Be careful while you're out Mitsuki! Protect her at the carnival Anna!"

"As you wish my beloved!"

Izumi's skin crawled as Anna replied, she wished Anna wouldn't Call her that. Mitsuki and Anna were going to the carnival that had come to town that weekend, Izumi knew that her little sister had always wanted to go to the circus, and apparently so did Anna, so she asked Yoshitaka to help her buy tickets since they're so damn pricy. He accepted but told her the cost was going into her debt, that greedy bastard. Either way she bought the tickets and now she was watching her two fellow maids get into the car that was waiting for them, thankfully they weren't wearing their waitress uniforms.

And why wasn't Izumi going? 1, because she wasn't fond of the carnival; 2, she had to watch Pochi; and 3; she was the only maid left and had to stay and be one.

As the car sped off, she turned around and faced Yoshitaka, who had a smirk on his face. "What are you looking at?" Izumi said sarcastically.

"Aren't you going to thank me for buying those tickets?"

"I already did back when I asked you."

"I don't remember you saying it, say 'thank you so much, master.'"

"I'd say that to Pochi before I ever said it to you." She grimaced.

"you'd think after all I do for you would show a little respect to me Izumi, is it really to much to ask?" he said wryly.

"Cut the guilt crap and tell me what I gotta do today."

"Certainly, I want you to sweep the second story, wash all the windows, scrub the tile in the kitchen, feed the koi and move the furniture in room 231 to room 588."

"doki-doki your just trying to torture me aren't you?"

"Hey don't waste time talking to me, chop, chop." He clapped his hands together like some tsar, and then received a fist in the face from Izumi. She stomped away angrily and left Yoshitaka on the ground in the front hall.

At least she didn't have to talk to him for a while.

It was morning when Izumi began her ridiculous tasks, and noon when she finished them, all except feeding the koi.

As she walked outside to the bridge, her body was sore in a lot of places.

It doesn't seem like it, but Izumi really likes her master, she likes him a lot, though she doesn't even know why. He's mean, he's selfish, he's a total pervert, and treats her like...well…a maid, and yet she loves him for a reason she still hasn't found.

Her shoes clacked as she walked up the bridge, as she reached the top Izumi opened the bag labeled "your happy koi" and dashed a few pellets of food to the gathering fish.

As she did so, she tried to figure out just why it was she felt the way she did about Yoshitaka.

_Why? Why do I like him? All he ever does is give me lame ass chores that don't even need to be done. The floors in the second story were already clean enough to be eaten off of, and yet he still made me clean them. Also he thinks he the king of the friggin' world just because he's rich. Why does he always pick on me?_

Somewhere far in the back of Izumi's mind, a voice answered her.

_Maybe that's his way of telling you he cares. _It said.

_Yeah right _Izumi thought back._ If that was true, he wouldn't treat me so badly, if he had any care for me at all, he would at least be nice to me for once._

_But think about the things he has done for you._

Izumi thought for a moment, there were some times when Yoshitaka tried to protect her, like when she almost fell down the stairs and he caught her arm; or when he gave himself up in the survival game to save her, or when he jumped off the cliff to save her from his father. But in the end of all of them he was still a pervert.

_None of those count, he just did it to look noble_,_ he's nothing but a purvy child. _

_Well, when a boy likes a girl, sometimes he won't act like it, what makes him any different?_

Izumi heard footsteps behind her; she turned and saw Yoshitaka standing there. "Hey," he said casually.

"Hey yourself." She said with the same indifference, but still a little mad from earlier.

"Mind if I help you?" he asked. Sure, he decides to help on the easy stuff.

"Sure." Izumi moved the bag from her right hand to left, so Yoshitaka could grab some. He tossed it out to the koi, and some jumped from the water to grab it.

There was some silence between the two as they threw food out to the over priced fish. At least until yoshi-kun spoke,

"I'm, sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for earlier, I was being a jerk."

Izumi was going to say, "What else is new" but from the sadness in his voice, she decided to hold her tongue.

"It's alright; I'm used to it by now."

A little more silence

"Yoshitaka,"

"Hmm?"

"I—never mind." Izumi threw some more food out to the koi.

"Hey, Izumi, watch this!" Yoshitaka leaned over the rail of the bridge and beckoned one of the koi to come over. He made a circular motion with his hand, and then tossed the food in it into the air. The koi In question shot up into the air, did a flip and caught the food in its mouth before landing into the water.

Izumi gazed in awe, "wow! How'd you do that!"

"That fish is one of my favorite koi, and one of the few Pochi hasn't eaten."

"What's its name?"

Yoshitaka paused a minute before replying.

"Her name… is Izumi."

The human Izumi looked at him and could have sworn she saw him blush; did he name that koi after her? His **_favorite koi?_**

"Show me how you did it," Izumi (not the koi) said, pretending not to mind that he named a fish after her.

"Uh… okay. It's pretty simple, all you gotta do, is grab some food, lean over the bridge and call…Izumi, then twirl the food like this, and toss it into the air."

"Okay, let me try." Izumi took some fish food and did all the things Yoshitaka said, and then tossed the food into the air. Sure enough the koi repeated the trick.

"I did it!" Izumi squealed, yoshi-kun laughed lightly.

Suddenly, Izumi started to wobble; she realized she was leaning too far out. She started to fall; Yoshitaka caught her back but was pulled down by his unstable posture. Izumi screamed, then splash!

All the little koi swam away in time to avoid getting squashed so don't worry.

Izumi felt the cold water soaking her skimpy maid uniform; she was sitting in the river on top of something lumpy, or someone?

She sat up on top of the lumpy thing and opened her eyes. Before she even got the water out of them, she heard Yoshi-kun ask in a half-breath voice,

"y-you okay Izumi?"

Izumi looked down and saw she was sitting on top of Yoshitaka, who was lying in the water, looking at her with concerned eyes. Now that was unexpected, he would have most likely been drooling at the fact she was sitting on his crotch, wait a minute…Say what!

Izumi hopped off his lap and sat knees together beside him. She was too embarrassed to look at him at the moment, because not only had she been sitting on him, his shirt was so soaked she could see right through it, to his chest. And the creepy part was that he wasn't reacting the way he would have.

"How did you get under me? Didn't I fall first?" she said without looking up.

"You did, but I turned us around so I'd hit the water before you did, so you wouldn't get hurt."

Izumi looked up at him in shock, what was with him? He's acting so…so…

She stood up from the river, expecting him to attempt a look up her skirt, but he still looked at her face.

"I—I'm going to go take a bath now, It's really cold out here."

"Alright, I'll go take one too."

Izumi got out of the river and left Yoshitaka, her mind moving faster than her feet.

_What the Bleep is going on? Why isn't he acting like his perverted self? Did he hit his head on something while I was working today? And the way he's acting now, is so…_

She didn't want to think it, she didn't want to believe it, but it was true. This new side to Yoshitaka was turning her on.

She thought about what he said, _alright, I'll go take one too. _

_He must mean some private bathroom, I never see him go in the one I use. Well, I need to keep away from him a while, before I lose control of my self. _

Later on...

Izumi sits in the spring/bathroom; she just washed off the mud that got on her in the river. And was thinking about Yoshitaka,

_Why is he acting differently? I've never seen him like this before. _Once again, the little voice spoke.

_Maybe he's trying to be nicer to you, in return for your working so hard today._

_snort if that was the case, this would have happened a long time ago. I'm always working my ass off here._

She turns around and lays her head on the rim of the bath pool edge.

_It's actually kind of nice, sitting in here all alone, no sister, no crazy Anna trying to glomp me, it's peaceful._

Izumi was too deep in thought to notice the bath room door open.

_But still, it'd be nice to have someone here…_

That's when a ripple of water told Izumi someone was here, no doubt it was Yoshitaka.

_So, his thinks he can sneak a peak now eh? Thought I'd drop my guard? Well ill show him not to mess with me—_

When Izumi turned to prepare to punch his lights out, she froze. Yoshi-kun wasn't just at the door, he was in the middle of the spring, and was facing here, with a gleam in his eye she didn't recognize as his normal one.

"Hey," he said, as casually as last time.

"What the _Bleep _are you doing in here? You said you were going to go take a bath!"

"I did, and that's why I'm here."

Of course that's when Izumi saw he wasn't wearing anything, and made the mistake of looking down.

"Don't you have your own spring room for you?"

"Well, before you and the others came, this _was_ where I bathed."

Oh yeah…

Yoshitaka started to approach her, but she was too hypnotized by his eyes and nudeness to tell him to stop. She tried to move back but she was already against the edge, and he kept getting closer.

Finally he was right above her—putting his arms on the rim either side of her— gazing down into her ocean colored eyes.

She looked away from him, and actually shivered, she knew what it was he wanted.

"Why do you look so afraid?" she heard him say, a tint of sadness was in his voice again.

She looked up and saw his sad expression.

"I just wanted to be with you, i'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to…unless…_you _want me to." This surprised Izumi a lot, and she felt her heart beat quicken, she felt a little feverish from this intense moment.

Yoshitaka bent his head downward until his lips were by her ear. He whispered,

"Do you want to?" then he lifted his head again and looked into her eyes.

Izumi wanted to, she knew she did, and her common sense was slipping away. If they did, there was no one there, no restrictions, no authority, not a single person was around to see or stop them. Her conscience was gone now; anything that could convince her otherwise went with it. And she wanted him, she truly did.

"Yes, yes I do; more than anything." She said softly, as if the though of what would happen next weakened her. It probably did.

"Close your eyes." He said in a whisper.

Izumi did so, and felt him pull her close to him. First she felt his lips on hers, then a kind of pleasure she never new before, it felt so warm, inside and out. She put her arms around him too, wanting to make the feeling last, pushing it in further. Her face was so red, you'd think the water was too hot. Before the real ride began, they broke the kiss. for a moment, and in a shy whisper, Izumi said "Master" and it's the only word she would be saying the rest of the night

In a hotel on the other side of the city, Mitsuki and Anna were in their hotel room. Anna had fallen asleep not long ago, but Mitsuki was wide awake, doing the same thing she did every night, went through the pictures Yoshitaka took that day.

As she uploaded the pictures she saw her sister and her master feeding koi together, then falling in the river, then getting wet. Mitsuki giggled when she saw their expressions when they were sitting in the wet river.

Then she noticed a picture file that was showing pictures as of now. She clicked on it, and saw her Onee-san in the bath…with master? She watched as the camera took picture in 2 second intervals. _Master… and Onee-san… are doing that? _

Mitsuki giggled again and closed the file, _they just couldn't wait for us to leave. Ill give them their privacy… for now. _

She clicked a button and the file taking the pictures transferred to her own file. She wouldn't tell this to Anna, and decided to keep it, "their little secret"

Okay, that was an intense story, if your some little kid who just read this story, I told you not to if you didn't know where babies come from! Anyway, please review, comment, threaten, whatever you want to call it. Please tell me how I did, don't hold back! Sayonara until next time!

Pink


End file.
